


Daisies and Lined Paper

by infinite_blue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aspiration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Having Faith, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Revelations, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_blue/pseuds/infinite_blue
Summary: Letters, poetry, works of art sent between Hannibal and Will.Each piece is independent and do not need to be read in order.
Kudos: 2





	Daisies and Lined Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lost letter from Hannibal to Will during his stay in BSHCI

**Dear Will,**

**Maybe love isn’t what we think,**

~~some sort of linear line that runs through our hearts and the hearts of our lovers.~~

**Not**

~~the straight arrow Cupid fires through our hearts, marking us as a lover,~~

**a taken soul,**

~~a partner to a designated mate. Maybe~~

**love is the soft rain**

~~that touches us briefly. Maybe it’s~~

**the small gestures that**

~~have little meaning on the surface, but burrow in our skin like seeds, sprouting from our skin and our souls to~~

**make the world filled with color**.

~~I believe we aren’t meant to fall in love with one person, that~~

**our hearts aren’t dedicated to a sole soul.**

~~We are meant to spread~~

**our love** ,

~~shower it over others like~~

**it’s confetti,**

~~or the winter white snow. We, as humans, are designed to love each other. Greet each other with~~

**full hugs** ,

~~support each other with coffee and chocolate and~~

**a forgiving shoulder.**

~~Our hearts are not the mason jar from which we pour out all we have until we drain ourselves; hearts are the point at which we tether ourselves to the next person. Elastic, pliable, but never empty. Never gone.~~

**To all those I have loved, I am still tangled with you.**

~~The string may be worn and faded with time, and we may never feel a tug on that string ever again, but I will always be there.~~

**Let**

~~yourself be tethered to people. Let my love pour on your skin, let~~

**me**

~~take root, nurture my~~

**love** ,

~~and~~

**you**

~~will grow.~~

**-Hannibal**


End file.
